


Hamilchat

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, KIK, M/M, Modern AU, highschool/college au, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ham'ncheese: guys I wish for death so much like,,PegMe: oh gollyLafWithMe: you always want to die likeHam'ncheese: no GuYS YOu DONT GET IT





	

 

DrinksAreMe changed their name to  
PegMe

  
Freckledqueer: Peggy what the actual fuck

Angle: it's better than burr's name,,,

BurrItsCold: ROOD M8

SewMe: stop trying to meme you raisin brand fart

LafWithMe: bb, Mon Ami, that's inapropro

PegMe: and??? This whole chat is??????

Freckledqueer: peggy is the real chaotic neutral

Angle: nah man she is straight up chaotic evil

PegMe: I am not straight anything

Angle: im chaotic neutral

Freckledqueer: no way dudemigo, you are like a whole new level of evil

Angle: uhhhhh no???? I'm pure????

LafWithMe: wrong sister

SewMe: O B L I T E R A T E D

Angle: stfu

SweetiePie: I thinks someone just touched my butt what???? Do I do?????

Freckledqueer: *law and order SVU sound plays*

Angle: WHAT BITCH I GOTTA CUT

PegMe: WHO DIES TONIGHT

LafWithMe: girls are aggressive like I'm so glad I'm not dating one,,,,,,,

SweetiePie: oh jk it was just Maria

Angle: I'ma still cut a bitch

Freckledqueer: AHHJHHHHH

freckledqueer: THERES A SMOL TURT JUST SITTIN HERE WITH ME AS I WAIT HHHHHHN

LafWithMe: is turtle you sexuality ???

Freckledqueer: HE FITS IN THE PALM OF MY HAND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SMOLLLLLLLLLLL

SewMe: your gonna get turtle aids

freckledqueer: IT BIT ME AND NOW IM AM BLEEDING BUT HE STILL CUTE

Angle: I think you said the same thing about Alex once

LafWithMe: MY CHILD PLEASE, I CARE FOR YOUR HEALTH, PUT THE TURTLE DOWN,

freckledqueer: he gone

Ham'ncheese: my dudes

Freckledqueer: there he is

PegMe: the special boi!!!

Ham'ncheese: guys I wish for death so much like,,

PegMe: oh golly

LafWithMe: you always want to die like

Ham'ncheese: no GuYS YOu DONT GET IT

Freckledqueer: what happened now alex?????

Ham'ncheese: so like I hate, and I MEAN HATE, Tjeff right but like,

Ham'ncheese: hear me out

Ham'ncheese: tjeff and jmads as cutest couple, because HOLY FUCK,,,,,

SweetiePie: YOU SaW It TOO HAM

SewMe: what

BurrItsCold: HAMILTON YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED ME AND THEODOSIA TO BE CUTES COUPLE I AM OFFENDED

ham'ncheese: you weren't there like

Ham'ncheese: oml it was real adorable tbh,,,,,

Freckledqueer: plz elaborate Hun

SweetiePie: TELL THEM HAM

Ham'ncheese: so like tjeff was sittin his pretentious ass on the desk in front of jmads k?

Ham'ncheese: And sir douchebag leans down and grabs jmads face and starts smoochin him, like,,,, his forehead n cheeks cha know

Ham'ncheese: and mads is finally like fine whatever and plants one on his lips right????

SweetiePie: THIS IS MY FAV PART LIKE!!!!!!!!!

Ham'ncheese: he like leans back and just looks at tbags dumb face and just smiles and says, THIS IS FROM NO PDA MADISON GUYS NO JOKE, " you are so beautiful"

SweetiePie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PegMe: !!!!!!

Ham'ncheese: tjeff just smiles like this dude just saved his puppy from Godzilla and hugs him so tight like ugh,,,,,,

Freckledqueer: really??? In the middle of class???? That's like relationship goals™

SewMe: I hate tjeff but whoa? That sounds rrly cute????

BurrItsCold: k

BurrItsCold: I mean me and Theodosia are still cuter but I see where your comin from,,,

Angle: jmads aint that bad

LafWithMe: am I the only one here who likes tjeffs ??? Uuuuhhh

PegMe: yup

Ham'ncheese: probs

SewMe: most definitely

BurrItsCold: we are basically rivals now you long bagle

LafWithMe: T R I G R R E D™

LafWithMe added NetflixAndNyquil and TrueFrancophile to the chat

NetflixAndNyquil: oh no

Ham'ncheese: LAF WHATBIN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING

LafWithMe: their not that bad cmon,,, my friends,,,,

NetflixAndNyquil: oh he will be fuming when he checks his phone

PegMe: AYE MADS LONG TIME

NetflixAndNyquil: hey peggasaurs rex still protecting your family from tomahawk wildling men?

TrueFrancophile: what is this bullshittary?

**Author's Note:**

> Smol thing I did, iight make more if you want more, pros will anyways


End file.
